Letztes Bündnis
Letztes Bündnis, auch als Letzter Bund bezeichnet, war ein militärischer Zusammenschluss von Elben und Menschen. Beschreibung thumb|Elbenkrieger des Letzten Bundes Das Letzte Bündnis hatte zum Ziel, die zunehmende Macht Saurons zu brechen, indem man mit den vereinten Streitkräften des Bündnisses Mordor angriff, um Sauron zu besiegen. Das Bündnis bestand überwiegend aus Elben und Menschen. Auch wenn einige wenige Zwerge aus Moria sich im Kampf gegen Sauron dem Militär des Letzten Bündnisses anschlossen, waren die offiziellen Bündnispartner die Menschen aus Arnor und Gondor, sowie die Noldor Elben, die Elben des Düsterwaldes unter dem Befehl von Oropher und Thranduil und Elben aus Lothlórien. Angeführt wurde das Bündnis von dem König der Menschen Elendil, dem Hohen König der Noldor Gil-galad, König Oropher und Prinz Thranduil. Diese führten die Elben des Düsterwaldes und Elben Lothlóriens an, da sich diese nicht unter Gil-galads Befehlsgewalt stellen wollten. Das Militär des Bündnisses, dessen Heer als eines der schönsten und größten aller Zeiten angesehen wurde, bestand beinahe ausschließlich aus gut ausgestatteten Fußtruppen, die sich neben ihren Rüstungen auf eine Bewaffnung von Bogen und Lanzen stützte, bis hin zu verschiedenen Arten von Schwertern, Säbeln und Dolchen für den Nahkampf. Geschichte Vorgeschichte und Gründung thumb|right|Elendil führt die Númenórer gegen Sauron. Nachdem Sauron bei der Vernichtung von Númenor stark geschwächt war und sich nach Mordor zurückgezogen hatte, begann er erneut Eroberungspläne gegen Elben und Menschen zu schmieden. Schließlich, als sein Heer erstarkt war, fiel er in Gondor ein und eroberte Minas Ithil. Auch die Stadt Osgiliath drohte, trotz der Gegenwehr der Menschen um Anárion, an den Feind zu fallen. Als König Elendil diese Nachrichten vernahm, beriet er sich mit dem Hohen König der Elben, Gil-galad, wie auf Saurons Angriff zu reagieren sei. Sie kamen überein, dass sie nur gemeinsam dem Vordringen der Truppen des Dunklen Herrschers Einhalt gebieten könnten. Deshalb gründeten sie, im Jahr 3430 Zweites Zeitalter, ein Jahr nach dem Beginn von Saurons Invasion in Gondor, das Letzte Bündnis. Vormarsch gegen Mordor So schlossen sich nun die Heere der Menschen und Elben zu einer gemeinsamen Streitmacht zusammen, die sich über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg bei Bruchtal versammelte und schließlich im Jahr 3434 Z.Z. über das Nebelgebirge tiefer nach Mittelerde zog. Die Truppen des Bundes konnten ihren Vormarsch relativ ungehindert bis auf die Ebene Dagorlad fortsetzen, wo sie erstmals auf Saurons Heer trafen. In der folgenden Schlacht auf der Dagorlad konnte sich das Bündnis gegen die Streitkräfte Saurons behaupten und diese zerschlagen, woraufhin man den Vormarsch gegen Mordor weiter vorantrieb und kurz darauf das Morannon passierte. Durch den Sieg des Bündnisses auf der Dagorlad, waren die Verteidiger Mordors so weit geschwächt, dass das Bündnis bis vor Saurons Festung ziehen konnte und diese belagerte. Die Belagerung zog sich über sieben Jahre hin und forderte hohe Verluste auf beiden Seiten, doch konnte das Bündnis seine Positionen halten. Der Entscheidungskampf thumb|Elben stellen sich den Orks. Schließlich sah sich Sauron gezwungen, dem Druck der Belagerung nachzugeben und seine Festung zu verlassen. So führte er seine verbliebene Armee in den Kampf gegen die Truppen des Letzten Bündnisses. In der folgenden Schlacht trafen sämtliche Truppen des Bündnisses auf die gesamte Streitmacht Mordors, die durch die Präsenz ihres Anführers noch verstärkt wurde. Inmitten der Schlacht stellte sich Gil-galad dem Kampf mit Sauron und unterlag. Auch Elendil kämpfte bald darauf gegen den Dunklen Herrscher, wurde von diesem jedoch besiegt und getötet. Sein Sohn Isildur ergriff Narsil, das zerbrochene Schwert seines Vaters und konnte Sauron den Finger mit dem Meisterring von der Hand abtrennen. Sauron, dessen Macht an diesen Einen Ring gebunden war, wurde dadurch besiegt und sein Körper zerstört. Folgen In der Folge der Schlacht und dem Fall Saurons, begannen die Truppen des Letzten Bündnisses, die Festung Saurons bis auf die Grundmauern zu vernichten. Sie vertrieben die verbliebenen Diener des dunklen Herrschers oder töteten sie. Isildur weigerte sich, entgegen Elronds und Círdans Rat, den Einen Ring in den Feuern Schicksalsberges zu vernichten und behielt ihn für sich, was ihm letztlich zum Verhängnis wurde. Jahre nach der Schlacht wurde er von Orks auf den Schwertelfeldern getötet, als der Ring ihn verriet. Nicht zuletzt die Entscheidung Isildurs führte auch zur Auflösung des Bündnisses, da sich Elben und Menschen voneinander distanzierten. Wichtige Personen des Letzten Bündnisses * Elendil (†), König der Númenórer * Gil-galad (†), Hoher König der Noldor * Anárion (†) und Isildur, die Söhne Elendils * Elrond und Círdan, Fürsten der Elben und Nachfolger Gil-galads * Oropher (†), König der Elben vom Düsterwald * Amdír (†), König von Lothlórien Quellen * * * * Kategorie:Gruppierung Kategorie:Bewaffneter Konflikten:War of the Last Alliance es:Guerra de la Última Alianza fr:Dernière Alliance des Hommes et des Elfes it:Ultima Alleanza tra gli Elfi e gli Uomini pl:Ostatni Sojusz elfów i ludzi ru:Война Последнего Союза